


An Ultimate Spider-Verse

by MeloettaAG



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Ultimateverse), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), spider-man ps
Genre: Champions marvel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, idk - Freeform, im bored
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeloettaAG/pseuds/MeloettaAG
Summary: Miles Morales from earth-M1610 (Movie1610) finds himself on earth-C616 (Comic616) after some weird incident and meets C1610 Morales as well as the Champions. What kind of adventure awaits him? Find out in this fanfic!





	An Ultimate Spider-Verse

**Brooklyn, NY, Earth-M1610**

 

Today was a normal afternoon for Miles. Webbing around the place, helping people with their needs and some occasional crime stopping fights. Being the one and only Spidey for the last two months, he got more and more used to his abilities.

 

That also means it has been two months since the collider incident happened. Miles started wondering what it’s being like in the other universes ever since. Of course, besides feeling the pain for being in the wrong universe. He always misses the other spider-people and would like to visit them someday.

 

He just finished his patrol around Brooklin and was heading back to his dorm room.

 

Then, suddenly—

A portal-like hole appeared in front of where Morales was swinging. It looked a lot like the one at alchemax with the collider. Some watch-looking thing popped out of the hole and fell on the roof. “What the-“ Spidey landed on the roof and checked the ‘watch’ and the ‘hole’. Then, as he tried to picked up the object from the ground, it floated and wrapped around Miles’ forearm.

 

“Wha- Wait, nononono” he screamed as he was suddenly pulled towards the portal. “WHAT’S HAPPENING?!!!”

 

 

...

 

 

Inside the portal, Miles looked at the ‘watch’ which says C616 on it. _Where am i even going..?_ he thought.

 

 

**Brooklyn, NY, Earth-C616**

Saturday evening, (C616, born in C1610) Miles and Barbara were hanging out together. It was a... date? Who knows. Anyway, Miles was taking a day off of being Spidey and decided to spend that time with his maybe-girlfriend. It was getting late so they both started to part ways. As Miles headed home, he received a text message from none other than Ganke, his best friend since three and roommate at visions academy.

_Dude! You should come here with ur... ‘suit’. Like, now_

 

_Why?_

_Because!_

_Emergency_

_Fine._

 

He rushed towards an alleyway and changed into his suit. He brought it with him in case of absolute emergency. _I hope Ganke isn’t just playing around and making me do this for some party. Eh. He knows me well and I’ve been SM for three years already. No way he would do that kind of thing._ He thought

As he swung to his friend’s place, he saw it.

 

Dios mío...


End file.
